Audrey Redheart
Audrey Redheart is the main antagonist of the 2018 rhythm-adventure game Wandersong. She is the "hero" chosen by the goddess Eya to kill the seven Overseers and end the world so that Eya can build a new one in its place, as has happened throughout history. However, Audrey turns out to be quite villainous in her own right. Biography Audrey first appears at the end of the third act of the game, where the main protagonist, the Bard, is about to meet the next Overseer, the Chaos Queen. Before he can, however, Audrey appears and kills them - before knocking out the Bard after he gets in her way, despite being told not to by her (and the Bard's) messenger. Immediately after, she gets her own playable segment, in which she storms through the castle of another Overseer, the Queen of Winds, and fights and kills her corrupted form. Audrey questions to her messenger why she never told her that she'd be ending the world by killing Overseers. Even after this, Audrey claims she doesn't mind and was just curious. Throughout the game, she doesn't seem genuinely concerned for the wellbeing of the world: it's more like she wants to be the hero who saves it. She appears at the end of the fourth act, killing another Overseer, Queen Order. She engages in a fight with Miriam, the Bard's friend, before escaping. There were two Overseers in that area; the aforementioned Queen Order, and the Dream King, who had been running away from Audrey to other Overseers. Audrey's next major appearance is in the fifth act of the game. The Bard requires access to the Castle in the region of Xiatian to deliver a letter to the King, but he has no way to get in. Reluctantly, he asks Audrey for help, as she had become a relatively famed Hero due to killing monsters in the land and had easy access to the castle. In exchange, Audrey asks him to buy a "Power Potion", which she knows he can't afford. Instead he makes his own with Miriam, surprising Audrey who thought he'd be completely unable to get one (she did not see him make it). The potion is in fact incredibly dangerous to stomach, but Audrey isn't aware of that. Audrey takes them to the castle, where the letter gets the Bard and Miriam thrown in prison. They escape, but Audrey continues chasing after them, showing she's still fully against them. She chases and chases them to the spirit world, in which she shoots Miriam with a lightning bolt, nearly killing her. In a hypocritical rage, she criticizes the Bard for his actions in the spirit world apparently hurting innocents, while standing over Miriam's unconscious body. Later, in act six, she ends up stuck with the Bard under a mountain after a series of unfortunate events. She appears to bond with the Bard, telling him that the messenger that had been communicating with them told them both different things about the world. Audrey seems to become friends with the Bard in this segment, promising to be nice and not kill another Overseer ever again. Together, they subdue the next Overseer, but Audrey goes back on her promise and kills it. Bluntly, she tells the Bard she lied to him. and teleports away. The Bard reunites with the messenger in the seventh, and final, act, who tells him that what Audrey said about them was a lie. The messenger switches completely over to the Bard's side at this point, agreeing that Audrey has to be stopped from murdering the final overseer, the Dream King. The Bard and Miriam reach Audrey, and, together with an extremely corrupted Dream King, manage to subdue her. The Bard tries one last time to reason with her and stop her from ending the world, but Audrey is having none of it: she kills the Dream King and triggers the beginning of the end of the world. Akin to what happened to the Shadow Queen, the Bard manages to unite nearly the entire world in song to get through to Eya and prevent the end. Audrey is not seen in this song - presumably because she is the only person in the game who the Bard did not manage to reason with. It's unknown what became of her after this. Personality Audrey is a hero only in name, as multiple times throughout the game she showcases that she only enjoys it for the title and not for the genuine pleasure of helping people. She is extremely arrogant to the Bard, even when he tries to help her and be genuinely nice, shown when she betrays him after they subdued the Overseer on the mountain. She's also consistently rude to essentially everyone who's not singing her praises - she repeatedly yells at the messenger to shut up while explaining her sword. When the messenger told the "lowly bard" that killing overseers would end the world, and not Audrey directly, she was angry. She also seemed enraged that the Bard requesting for Overseers to give him a part of the Earthsong to sing to save the world was corrupting the spirit worlds, which is hypocritical, as when she murders the Overseers, she destroys their worlds too. This could also be because Audrey is simply jealous, as she wants to be the hero, and be famed for it, and the Bard is always appearing in her way. Trivia *Two trolls appear near the start of the game, one of them completely frozen, unable to move. Much later, you reunite with these trolls, and they reveal it was Audrey who froze them. Category:Female Category:Egotist Category:Homicidal Category:Fighters Category:Pure Evil Category:Video Game Villains Category:Liars Category:Arrogant Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Successful Category:Cataclysm Category:Game Changer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Power Hungry Category:Delusional Category:Genocidal Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Obsessed Category:Hypocrites Category:Wrathful Category:Terrorists